Wings of Lost Hope
by BookGurl16
Summary: Karina Lovsky is Reaped for the Hunger Games. But her crush and best friend, Dylan, is Reaped too. Will she save Dylan or herself?
1. Chapter 1: Friends, Love, and Reaped

Chapter One

I wake up. Crap. Reaping day. I groan and fumble into my clothes. I eat a small breakfast (trust me when I say small). I whistle to myself as I walk around town. I decide to talk to Blossom. Turns out, I didn't need to. She found me.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She imitates Uvania Lockry, our escort. "And may the odds-"

"-ever be in your favor!" I finish, laughing. I think of the slips with my name on them. I shake my head. The odds were NOT in my favor. I mean, I have a 7 person family, not counting myself! And I'm 16, so I have like 32 slips in there!

"How's Azalea?" Azalea was Blossom's sister who was really sick. Seriously, she can't sit up without throwing up.

"Worse." Blossom said sadly. We kept quiet for a second. I hear footsteps and turn around. A relieved smile graces my lips. It was Dylan. My best friend and crush.

"Hi Dylan." I smile. He smiles. His smile warmed me up. Is that strange?

"Hi Kari." Dylan waved. We go to the baker's. We saved up for a long time to buy a decent piece of bread. Of course, going into the woods illegally helped us earn more money and feed our family. We each bought a loaf of bread.

"Crap. Time to go home. See ya Kari and Dylan." Blossom waved and disappeared. Dylan turned to me.

"Guess you have to go too?"

"Yeah, don't you?" I replied.

"Guess so. Bye Kari." He walked out. I sighed, longingly. I loved Dylan. But I didn't have the guts to tell him. I trudged home.

"There you are!" My sister, Jazmin said. My other sister Ashlee and my brothers Bennett and Alec were all dressed up.

"Quickly!" My mother rushed me in and helped me dress into a nice dress. She made my hair and we ran into the town square. We signed in and took our places. Jazmin was 14, Ashlee was 12, Bennett was 13, and Alec was too young. I see Uvania Lockry in her bright blue wig with too much makeup and an outfit that was supposed to be "fashionable." Yeah right. It looked like fashion threw up on her. Basically, she looked really horrible and weird and Capitol-like. Which is an insult.

The mayor reads the speech that I zone out on. I mean, I hear it every year and have it memorized by heart. I'm not gonna listen to this again. He then introduces our victors. This year's mentors are Thalia Hariton and Garrett Rensky. Then, Uvania steps up.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says in her annoying Capitol accent. "And may the odds _ever_ be in your favor! Ladies first!" She picks a name from the girls' ball.

"Karina Lovsky."


	2. Chapter 2: Tears, Trains, and Cussing

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, do you think I'd write FanFictions with nothing better to do? **

Chapter Two

Oh God. That's me. They called me. It's now or never. I put on a composed face and walk normally, like I couldn't care less. I swear, if my brother gets picked, or Dylan, I will curse the Capitol. I'll cuss until they sedate me. I stare out at the crowd, glaring at no one in particular. Then the stupid escort picks a name from the boys' ball.

"Dylan Robernt." Shoot! The god of the Hunger Games just hates me, huh? I look at Dylan and my heart melts. It's a fight to the death. Only one can survive. It's either me or Dylan. Me or my crush who I've loved since I met him. I decide right then and there that Dylan should live. Two years ago, Katniss held out berries and they let both of them live, Katniss and Peeta. But pulling a Katniss is incredibly dangerous and stupid. Last year, District 2 had a winner. The quell was so gruesome. Every district had to supply one 12 year old. The arena had 24 12-year-olds, shivering and helpless. I had countless nightmares. Dylan gave me a hand shake and I can't help feeling how warm and comforting his hands are. The anthem plays. Soon, we are in the room where we'll say our goodbyes. It was fancy. I sat down. First to come in was my family. They were crying.

"Please win!"

"I'll miss you!"

"I love you."

"Try to win, Kari!" And at this, my heart broke and everything I held back suddenly bursts. I was crying. I don't care if it made me look weak, all I cared about at that moment was my family. They comforted me, and sat next to me. The Peacekeeper leads them away and then my friends come in. They basically do the same thing my family did, we said our goodbyes and there was an awkward silence. Then, Miya gave me a necklace. It was beautiful, and it represented District 11, which is where I'm from. The Peacekeeper takes them away. Soon, we had to go. The train was really fast which didn't help keep my small breakfast down. I got used to it and started walking around. This was REALLY fancy. I took a bath, changed, and started cussing. And apparently, Thalia heard me. She walked in, shocked.

"Why are you cussing?" She asked.

"Cuz I'm pissed at the god of the Hunger Games, a.k.a. Snow, who picked Dylan to be in the Hunger Games."

"You can't go around cussing freely! Wait till you're in the Capitol. I'll show you a place." She smiled and left. Right before she closed the door, she said, "Dinner's going to start soon." And the door closed. I fell back onto my bed, waiting for this nightmare to be over. Unfortunately, it was real. And this was more than a nightmare. This was life in Panem.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'm pretending the 3rd Quarter Quell was something else, they never rebelled, and life is as normal as it could be in Panem. :) Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Food, Recaps, and Hugs

Chapter Three

I decided that I liked Thalia. I walked to dinner. Dylan was already there, looking grimmer than usual. I sit next to him. The food was served. I was amazed at all the food; I ate dinner using my hands. I looked up, and saw everybody staring at me. It's kind of creepy being stared at when you eat.

So I swallow, and protested, "Why the heck are you staring at me like that? It's so freaking annoying and creepy, you know. How would you like it if I stared at you while you were eating?" Thalia's stifling a laugh, so is Garrett. Dylan is rolling on the floor laughing. Literally. The only person not laughing or holding back a laugh was Uvania. Crap, I've pissed her off. She was glaring at me.

"You know you have a fork and knife, Karina." I look down and see them. I shrug.

"I just noticed. Thanks. But I'm perfectly happy with my hands." I just said the last sentence to annoy her. Dylan sat up and ate with his hands too and Uvania's lips are a thin line. She says nothing else. Garrett and Thalia continue eating. Why'd that piss Uvania so much? Maybe she likes manners. Dylan looked up and grinned at me.

"Good stuff." He says. I grin back and wipe my hands on the fancy tablecloth. I grin at Uvania.

"Love you, Uvania." I giggle as I continue wiping my hands. She doesn't reply. Thalia and Garrett and broke and were laughing. I guess they like seeing Uvania's expression, too. Thalia composed herself but grinned at us when she said wer had to watch the recaps. I watch and make mental notes. The tributes this year looked really tough. Except me. I looked physically weaker than most of the other tributes. I sighed. Dylan looked at me.

"Something wrong, Kari?"

"Kinda."

"What does 'kinda' mean?"

"I'm just weaker than the other tributes." I reply. His grin vanishes. He walks over and sits next to me. Instantly, I feel better and my heart beats faster.

"But you're faster. And smarter, too." He reassures me. Then, he hugs me and I feel like I'm flying. "Don't underestimate yourself." He says before he stands up to go. When I get to my room and climb in bed without changing, all I can think was the hug that Dylan gave me.

_Author's note: Sorry my chapters are really short! Thank you for reading and comment! I know the food scene is kind of weird but I was thinking of what Effie said when the tributes ate like salvages. I decided to piss Uvania off... :) Leave a message! Love you all who takes the time to read this!_


	4. Chapter 4: Knives, Capitol, and Onavon

Chapter Four

I wake up to Uvania pounding on the door. I groan, and fumble into the showers. I hit a button and cold water splashes onto my face. I jump. At least that woke me up. After taking a shower, I change and tie my hair into a ponytail. Dylan is already eating with his fork and knife. I decide not to piss Uvania anymore and eat like Dylan. She seems pleased.

"Glad you learned manners overnight." She comments. I roll my eyes and continue eating. Everyone leaves beside Dylan and me. I smile shyly at him.

"Allies?" He asks immediately and the question throws me off guard.

"Sure." I reply a second too late. He laughs then stops.

"Do you have a plan? Because I sure don't." He says softly. I shake my head. The room gets dark and we look around fearfully instinctively. A few seconds later, light floods the room. We run to the windows and look at the Capitol. We wave and smiled although they disgust us. They are our future sponsors after all. _Dylan's future sponsors._ I tell myself but push the thought away. Now is not the time to think about my suicide. We decide to practice throwing knives. I manage to get one stuck in the wall but Dylan's is deflected by the wall. We practice and soon we're pretty good. Dylan and I joke like the old days and I tease him about his throwing skills. He teases me about everything he used to tease me about and it makes me sad. Because deep inside, I want him. But it can't happen, because only Dylan can live. Thalia and Garrett catches us and I could've sworn I saw a smile on Thalia's face for a ghost of a second.

"Why are you killing the wall?" Garrett asked, shocked.

"Cuz we're pissed at it." Dylan replies and I laugh. Thalia smiles.

"You're good." Thalia says.

"I was a natural." I joke. "But Dylan here…" Dylan laughs.

"How modest." He laughs. Thalia and Garrett join in.

Minutes later, I'm getting hair ripped off my body through clenched teeth. Thalia told me to not resist. What the heck? But I followed her directions and I'm just staying still for my prep team.

They squeal so loud it hurts my ears. "Let's call Onavan!" Onavan was most likely my stylist. He walks in and I try my best not to shield my eyes from horror. His skin was an unnatural, unhealthy shade of green. He has tattoos and his hair is dyed a darker shade of green. He has diamonds on his skin. Why couldn't I get a normal stylist like Katniss did two years back? He smiles and his teeth are dyed- big surprise- green too. Ew. He hands me my robe and I put it on, suddenly self-conscious. We sit down and a meal is laid out before us. I eat as much as I could and we start discussing my outfit. Apparently, we're going to do the "flower-girl" theme. I'm going to be a flower.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! I know, I kind of lied about the two chapters tomorrow and it's my bad. I just didn't know that I was going to finish! :) I love you guys for reading my story! It means a lot to me *tear* for you guys to read my story! Thank you! You guys are the reason I write. Sorry it's so short; I was running out of ideas for Chapter Four. (And time) It's kind of boring but bear with me! The chapters will get more exciting and I may put in some of Dylan's POV! _


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers, Thalia, and Dylan

Chapter Five

Minutes later, I'm dressed in a beautiful dress made of real flowers and in my hair flowers are braided into it. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see are flowers. Flowers in my hair and they've painted a flower on both of my cheeks. I look like I belong in a garden.

"District 11 is agriculture, not flowers." I tell him. He shrugs.

"Maybe so, but you also grow citrus, right?" He had a point. And looking closer, I notice that all the flowers are citrus flowers. I smile.

"Thank you." I tell him. I meet with Dylan who has leaves. He smiles and my breath catches in my throat.

"Nice theme. Flower girl, hmm? I thought we were agriculture not flowers."

"Citrus flowers." I tell him. He looks closer then laughs.

"I stand corrected." He laughs and we get on the chariot. When it moves I feel like I might fall so I grab Dylan's hand. He holds onto me too.

"I might fall out." I whisper to him. He nods and looks away. We wave and smile. We act friendly towards the Capitol people even though we don't like them. In other words, we act like we would to District 11 citizens. District 12 rolls out and I can see that they have lost Cinna, the brilliant stylist. They have tried to copy Cinna but nothing can be exactly like Cinna's artwork. Cinna must have been executed when he redesigned Katniss' wedding dress. We listen to President Snow and we circle the City Circle once more before going into the Training Center. Inside, I see a tall, young, pretty woman still in her teens talking to the District 12 girl. Katniss. Dylan smiles at me and I smile back. I feel a spasm of warmth and let go of my hand. My throbbing hand is red and I massage it. Dylan looks concerned.

"You alright?" He asked. I nod.

"Fine."

Thalia comes over and hugs me. "Citrus flowers! Beautiful! I didn't have your stylist." She laughs. I notice that Thalia is still quite young, in her mid-20s at most.

"How old were you when you won?" I asked her. She stares at me for a long time.

"12 years old. I won 10 years ago." She tells me.

How'd Thalia win? She smiled. "Have you seen the roof?" She asks me when we got inside and after we ate dinner she took me up to the roof.

"I have no family." She says quietly. "I showed a tiny bit of rebellion I wasn't aware of but that's what happens."

I hug Thalia. "Oh." was all I could say. Now I got to be extra careful. One little move of rebellion and my family's toast. Katniss showed a lot of rebellion 2 years ago. Was her family still alive? And if I don't play on their terms just to keep Dylan alive, would that be a sign of rebellion? I guess we'll have to find out.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading! Love you all who inspire me to keep writing! Check out my profile to see an update calendar. _


	6. Chapter 6: Crushes, Kisses, and Doomed

Chapter Six

That week was an eventful week. The training was intense and the tributes were huge. I especially liked a small girl named Kiara. She was from District 12. She was only 12 but she had a fiery attitude I had to admire.

"Is Katniss your mentor?"

"Yeah."

"What's she like?"

"Um, she's cautious, soft-hearted, and nice." Kiara had said. I nodded. "Who's your mentor?"

"Thalia."

"Oh." We were doing camouflage together. We were laughing at my horrible artwork.

"I'll be as camouflaged as a bright neon shirt in a forest." I joked. Now, it was the night of the interviews and my mentor and I decided I'll go on as likeable. I was waiting in line and when the District One girl stood up, I calmed myself down. All too soon, I was called up. I was dressed in a pretty dress decorated with flowers. I smiled cheerfully and waved to the crowd.

"Hi!" I smiled as I waved cheerfully to the crowd. I sat down still waving.

"Hi Karina! How's the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks conversationally.

"Hey, Caesar. You can call me Kari and the Capitol has been great! I love the food and everything is so pretty and big!" I gush.

Caesar smiled, "Wow! You're very enthusiastic and cheerful!"

I laugh, "Thank you so much!"

"What's your favorite thing about the Capitol?" He continues with the interview.

"I don't know- there are so many good things about the Capitol!" The interview continued with me acting likeable. When he mentioned my 10 during my private session with the gamemakers, the crowd went quiet.

"What did you do? We're impressed!" I smiled sweetly.

"I don't think I'm allowed to talk about that." I answered. I had used a lot of weapons that I was pretty useful with and I steered clear of the camouflage. The crowd sighed with disappointment.

"Please, Kari?"

"I'm sorry, but my lips are sealed." I say sealing my lips. The buzzer goes off and I head to my seat, waving and blowing kisses towards the crowd. Then, it's Dylan's turn.

"Hi Caesar." He says shyly.

"Hi, Dylan. So what do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's different and nice." He says.

"What do you like most?"

"The showers are nice but they're hard to get used to at first." He admits. "But the thing I like most? It has to be the food. The food's great."

"Do you have a girl back home?" Caesar asks.

"No, but my best friend is also my crush." He blushes.

"And who is your best friend?" Caesar presses.

"You've already met her. She's Kari." Dylan says. I feel my mouth fall open. When District 12 finishes, we're escorted home. I sit next to Dylan.

"Since when were you so shy?" I tease him.

He grins. "Since when were you so happy, cheerful, and enthusiastic?" He counters. We shared a laugh.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks quietly.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask.

"You're surprised that I have a crush on you, right?"

"Yes, but not mad." I tell him. "I'm… glad." I blush then tell him the truth. "I have a crush on you, too." His face breaks into a huge smile and it disappears.

"It's too bad I didn't tell you before. Now we're fighting to the death." He says quietly.

"I'm not killing anyone." I tell him. "Not even if they threaten me. They can't change who I am."

Dylan was about to say something but we had arrived at the Training Center. We stepped into the elevator and he smiled at me.

"I admire that about you, Kari." He tells me. Then, he leans forward and, before I know it, we're experiencing our first kiss. And it feels amazing. I pull back and we held hands until we're at my door. He kisses me again and smiles at me with that smile I love.

"See you tomorrow." And he leaves. I walk in feeling warm all over. He kissed me. He actually kissed me! And Dylan likes me too! I sigh, wondering if they would allow that rule again. The rule that if two tributes from the same district are left, they can both win. But it isn't likely. The only reason that both Katniss and Peeta won was because of the defiance Katniss showed. I sighed and climbed into bed. I wouldn't hurt Dylan ever. I kept saying to myself. He deserves a life. I won't kill anyone. I'll die myself. I'll die with a clear conscience.

_Author's note: I skipped the training and that because I want to get on to the good part. I'm sorry but I'm kind of impatient. I hope you liked it. Dylan and Kari- cute couple doomed… Love you!_


	7. Chapter 7: Careers, Supplies and Embrace

Chapter Seven

After my prep team dresses me up, I'm escorted into a hovercraft and I eat with Onavan. The tracker that was inserted in my arm hurt like hell when it was inserted but the pain is gone. I eat but didn't say much. Onavan fixes me up and hands me my token. Miya's necklace. I let him put it on and soon I'm on my metal plate.

"Good luck." Onavan says. "Don't die." And soon, I'm being raised. We have to stay on our metal plates for 60 seconds and when it's over, I take off like a deer running from fire. I grab a pack on my way and a knife. Someone shoots an arrow but it misses and soon I'm in a jungle. Not a forest like the one Katniss was in. This was a tropical jungle. And the cornucopia was on a desert. I keep running and I decide to climb a tree and hide. Shortly after I climbed I looked around. Cannons fire. The bloodbath isn't over yet, but I see Dylan.

"Kari?" He whispers quietly.

"Up here." I whisper and drop down.

"Allies." He says and we run together, quietly. We climb a tree and we look at each other. Dylan is on the branch next to me.

"What'd you get?" I ask him. He shows me another pack, a spear, and the bow and arrows.

"What'd you get?" I show him my stuff.

"Did you fire that arrow towards me?"

"No, but I beat the crap out of the girl who did." He gritted his teeth. "I would never, ever hurt you Kari." I nod and hold my hand out. He holds it and we take turns keeping watch. The Careers come by and they rest at the base of our tree. We don't move in fear of being caught. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How many did you kill, Reyna?" Someone asks. Reyna was the girl from 4, I remember.

"2." Reyna replied. "You, Shimmer?" Shimmer was definitely the girl from one.

"3. Where's Cameo?" Cameo was the boy from one.

"Got killed in the bloodbath, Glitter." A boy says. "He's weak, eh?"

The girl named Shimmer sounded furious. "First, it's Shimmer, not Glitter, Jared. And two, he's stronger than you. Who killed him?"

"Girl from 8." Then, the anthem plays. Everyone looks up and for a second, I'm scared that the Careers might spot us. But they don't. The dead are shown one last time. The dead were Cameo (Boy from 1), Jade (Girl from 3), Jessica (Girl from 6), Erik (Boy from 6), Lily (Girl from 7), Jason (Boy from 7), Patrick (Boy from 8), Dana (Girl from 9), Rachel (Girl from 10), and Tony (Boy from 10). 10 people dead. Then, a cannon fired in the distance. Make that 11. The Gamemakers showed the face of the boy from 12, Gavin. The Careers laughed.

"11 down, 12 to go." One of them laughs. They move away from the tree.

"Let's go hunting." One of them says.

"What about our supplies?"

"They think we already got them. We'll get the rest later." And they were gone. Dylan and I hop down and we run to the Cornucopia. It was filled with supplies. We grinned and took as many as we could hold. We stuffed them in our bag and we ran off and hid in a tree again. This time, the tree was close to the Cornucopia. We wanted to see the Careers' face when they realize 90% of their supplies are gone. Soon, the Careers stomped towards the Cornucopia. The shock that fills their face is soon replaced by anger. Dylan and I are holding back our laughs.

"We'll kill whoever did this." The girl from 2, Amber comforted the boy from 2, Travis who's pacing around, fuming.

"If we survive." Travis said bitterly. "We can't survive with no food or water."

"We hunt then." Shimmer said.

"WE DON'T HUNT!" Travis roars. And in pure fury, kills the girl from 1. The cannon fires and the Careers shut up. They get what was remaining and left. They didn't get much, the least helpful stuff. When they were out of range, Dylan and I start laughing. I almost fell but Dylan caught me and balanced me.

"You okay?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." I say. He hugs me.

"Be careful. I can't live without you, Kari." He says. I slept in Dylan's embrace, which made me feel safe. Soon, he wakes me up for watch but he keeps me in his embrace. Which is just fine. He's a silent sleeper and it really helps. I see the girl from 12 below us but I don't say anything. And I spent the rest of the night in Dylan's embrace, safe from the wretched world we live in.

_Author's note: What do you think? Please, review! Love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8: Cannons, Tilly, and Kiara

Chapter Eight

I look out over the trees, at the top of the world. I see the girl from 8, Tilly. She was accompanied with Kiara and they were prowling the jungle floor like jungle cats on a hunt.

"Do you see them?" Tilly whispered.

"No, they're really good at hiding, huh?" Kiara whispered back. Who were they looking for?

"Dylan? Kari?" They both whispered. If Dylan wasn't holding me tight, I would've fallen out of the tree. They were looking for us! I tap Dylan on the shoulder.

"You took watch for the rest of the night." He complained softly. "I could've taken watch."

"We found two more allies." I whispered. He looked down and saw Kiara and Tilly. He let go of me and I climbed down. I sneaked up behind Kiara.

"Hey." I whispered. Kiara jumped, suddenly wielding a knife.

"Don't. Do. That." She said between gasps of air. Dylan chuckled.

"Allies?" I asked.

"Sure. We were looking everywhere for you."

"I know. I found out like 2 minutes ago." I said. "We were in that tree." I pointed to the tree we had just been in a few minutes ago. Tilly noticed our bulging packs and pockets.

"How?" She asked.

"The Careers didn't take everything so we took almost everything." Dylan explained.

"You should've seen their faces. Hilarious!" I laughed softly. We traveled quickly across the jungle. Then, a knife went flying towards us. Dylan saw it coming and moved me away. It hit Tilly and she immediately dropped down. Kiara cried and stayed by her side. Dylan grabbed the sword he got and I grabbed the bow and arrow. I pointed it around, looking up and saw the red-headed District 9 boy. He wielded a knife.

"Throw it and you're dead." I snarled.

"I could say the same about you." He smirked and hopped down. Dylan glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked. The boy, Argus I think, threw the knife. I ducked and it missed Kiara. I let the arrow go and the boy collapsed. Oh no. I killed someone. Actually, not killed, just hurt them. I had hit him on the arm on purpose, so he probably wouldn't die but he won't be able throw anymore knives. He pulled it out of his arm. He looked bewildered.

"You didn't kill me. Why?" He asked.

"Do you want me to kill you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He shook his head quickly.

"No, but why'd you do it. I threatened to kill you and your friend." I looked backwards and saw Kiara helping Tilly, who looked pale but alive.

"I don't kill." I said. "But if I have to, I will. I just had to injure you so you don't threaten us with knives again." I smile grimly. Dylan and I walk back to where Kiara was with Tilly. Tilly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey." She said weakly.

I smiled. "Hey, feeling better?"

"I guess." She whispered.

"We're too visible here. We should go." Dylan said. Argus had disappeared.

"Yeah." Kiara said. "But we can't leave Tilly!" I helped Tilly up who almost collapsed on me. Dylan helped and we both helped Tilly walk. We saw a tree and we set Tilly down.

"There hasn't been a decent shelter yet." We heard a rustle in the leaves and a cannon in the distance. We all raised our weapons, forming a circle around Tilly. A laughing girl emerged. The girl from District 2, Amber emerged. The boy from 2, Travis emerged too. But there were no others.

"Hey there." Amber grinned.

"What do you want?" Dylan snarled. "And where's the rest of your allies?"

"They died." Amber smirked. Last night, there _were_ a few cannons. "We only have to kill 9 people before we win."

I decided that I have to kill them. I shot an arrow into Travis' heart and then Amber was killed with Dylan's spear. We quickly collected our bloodstained weapon and I feel guilt eating at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to the boy. Then we continued, with Kiara watching our back. When Tilly died, Kiara broke down and cried.

"She was a great ally. I'll miss her." We lay her in a small grass clearing at the other end of the jungle, and put flowers in her hands. We all said our goodbyes and continued. The hovercraft arrived and took Tilly, flowers and all. I counted on my fingers. About 7 or 8 people left. Maybe 9. We ran quickly through the jungle again, climbing a tree. But then, a branch cracked beneath Kiara's horrified face. She tumbled down. She had no chance of surviving. She was about 45 feet above ground level. We heard the cannon and the tears streamed down my face. Dylan hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"Rest in peace, Kiara." He said quietly. I was too sad to say anything. It was like losing a part of me. Kiara was like my sister. I spent that night crying and being comforted. Cannons fired in the distance but I didn't pay attention until I looked up and saw that Dylan, the boy from 3, and me were the only ones left. We slept that night and, even though I was in Dylan's embrace, I had nightmares. I woke up and saw that Dylan was sleeping too. I woke him up and, before I knew what was happening, the branch we were on snapped.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. My chapters are small, I know. Who do you want to win? Vote in my profile! Love you!_


	9. No longer on hold

Because I have put "Peeta, the Boy in Love" on hold, I'm going to finish this fanfiction. :) Enjoy!

xx BookGurl16


	10. Chapter 9: Wings

As we fell down, I took a look at Dylan, who had a panicked expression on his face.

"Karina!" He shouted. I could barely hear him over my pounding heart and the wind rushing past my ears. "I love you!"

I hit the ground, and for a moment my body was frozen in shock. Then, pain registered and I lay there. I closed my eyes, wishing the pain to go away. Wishing the hunger games was over. Wishing this was all a dream. But it wasn't.

I opened my eyes, and I see Dylan, laying there, groaning in pain. He was alive! I make my way over to him.

"Dylan." I whisper. "No. No. NO. Don't you dare leave me Dylan Robernt. I forbid you from dying!" The tears streamed down my face and splashed onto his shirt. His eyes opened, and stared into mine.

"I love you." He croaked. "Remember that."

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THE FINAL 'I LOVE YOU' DYLAN. Please." I weeped. I lay my head on his chest. His heart was still beating! As I inspect what happened, my heart dropped. Dylan landed on a stick, not a big one, but not a small one either, and it had stabbed him. He would just have to outlive me and... the boy from 3. "Oh my gosh. Dylan. Just... stay alive, okay? Please."

"I can't." He whispered.

"You just have to outlive me and..." I started.

"Me." A male's voice says as the boy from Three steps out of the shadows. He held a knife. Dylan sits up, groaning in pain and glares at the boy from Three at the same time.

"Touch her, you die." He growls.

Boy from Three snorts. "Yeah, right. You can't even sit up without groaning in pain." Then he looks at me. "And she's in better condition, but she won't be able to fend me off for long."

I grab Dylan's bow and arrows. I have a better chance of surviving if I use long distance weapons. I stand up, trying to not show pain. Boy from Three was talking to Dylan, not paying attention to me. I aim and let go and the arrow hits it's target. Blood streams down his neck. But, then I notice something terrible. A knife was in Dylan's throat. He was dead. The two cannons sound and the announcer announces me as the 76th Hunger Games victor.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later<strong>

I still miss Dylan with everyday that passes by. But he'd want me to move on. I'm doing better... But still a train wreck.

I was walking in the frosty winter breeze when I realized something.

Ever since the beginning of the Games, I had no hope. My wings of hope had flown away and had been replaced by wings of lost hope.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

YAY! I finished this! :D Okay, it's really short, and not that good... I'm really sorry for that. Well... I finished it! YAY!

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! 3 LOVE YOU!

xx BookGurl16


End file.
